


Scent

by skyxsoup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, after adventure, green is also one i guess kinda, healing process, pikachu mention, red is a cutie pie, scent, scent fetish maybe?, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year passed, then 2. Then 3. Rumors surfaced but no one knew for sure where he could have gone. Months kept racing by, time moving. Exactly 4 years would have passed since Red disappeared from the Kanto region. Until almost 8 weeks ago, when he showed up at my door, wearing the same signature clothing he had on the last day I saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of studying for my art history final lol. Finals and my fall semester are over with now though so yay. Anyways, here is my first Pokemon contribution to AO3. This pairing is lowkey my OTP, and I've written other fanfics for them, but most I've put on hold, or lost inspiration for. But alas, due to procrastination this came into being.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoy it! It is much appreciated.

After Red defeated me, I thought we were finally done with everything, with each other. He would take my place and be the new Champion and I would be left alone, and I would move on. I mean, realistically, what else could I do?

However shortly after, he went missing. Disappearing from Kanto without a trace, only to become a legend as time faded.

1 year passed, then 2. Then 3.

Rumors surfaced but no one knew for sure where he could have gone. Months kept racing by, time moving.

Yet, for some reason, he never left my mind. Even if he left many others, I could never forget him. Never stop thinking about him. Wondering where he had gone. Or if he was even alive.

Exactly 4 years would have passed since Red disappeared from the Kanto region.

Until almost 8 weeks ago, when he showed up at my door, wearing the same signature clothing he had on the last day I saw him. He was taller now, and looked worn with his once-vibrant ruby red eyes, now dim and looking decades older. As if he had seen everything he could possibly see in the world and it was all too much.

He came in without a word, taking off his shoes and backpack, before staggering slowly and collapsing straight into my chest. I had barely even let out a noise, too shocked at his sudden appearance to even respond before I was holding his body up from falling to the floor.

I set him on my couch, checking his temperature before stripping off the outer layer of his clothes, and getting him a fresh blanket, worried he would break out in a cold sweat at any second. I took care of all his Pokemon during this time, Pikachu included, even when the yellow mouse refused to leave his trainers side, and Red slept for 2 days straight, waking up only when his low fever he had finally subsided.

He never told me why he showed up at my place, or where he had been, but from certain rumors I had heard from the newest champion, and the abnormally cold temperature of his skin, I could guess.

He didn’t leave my place though, even after many weeks. He never spoke a word either, save for small nods and tiny phrases to get his point across. He used actions instead of speaking most of the time, and almost never left my house since he arrived, except on rare occasions when he would join me silently to the store, or when he would leave mysteriously before I woke up, coming back by the time breakfast was ready to eat. I never asked him where he went, wanting to respect his privacy, although I’m sure he wouldn’t have responded anyways.

Most of the time however, he would just follow me around, or watch TV in my living room.My house was a small two story complex, with a kitchen, living and dining space on the first floor, and a bathroom and rooms to sleep in upstairs. It was small, but convenient, especially since it was just down the street from my gym. The only place to really do anything was in the living room where the TV was though, so that’s where we ended up most often.

After he recovered a bit more, he also took to sleeping in my room, despite my own protests against it. Taking up the other side of my double sized bed, he would squeeze in next to me, clinging to my shirt as he fell asleep. The closeness of him next to me made my heart beat uncomfortably fast.

And if that didn’t show me anything, there was another thing I did notice.

And that was that Red’s scent was slowly driving me crazy.

It was 6 weeks in when I first realized just how deeply Red was affecting me. At first I ignored Red’s close behavior and the way it would effect me. We had once been best friends, so I could understand his actions, the need for comfort, especially after having little to no human contact for so long. And after disappearing for almost 3 years - which I was still mad about actually. We used to do everything together as kids anyways. But slowly the small things he did started to make me over think every single thing. I began to find myself staring at him, my heart beat racing when his still-too-cold fingers clung to my shirt in the darkness of my room. In our everyday interactions, watching movies together, eating. Or on the nights when he woke up from a nightmare and I would hold him in my arms, whispering soft words to calm him down. Or when the roles reversed and he would do the same. 

We slowly grew back into each other over this time, and it’s during this that I finally noticed the depth of it all. Why over so many years the pain of each defeat hit so hard, the loss of championship, of friendship.

On one night, when he wrapped his arms around my waist as we slept facing one another, his hair close to my face as he nestled his head against the inside of my arm, the motion sending shivers down to the pit of my stomach.

And I could smell his scent everywhere as his head burrowed under my chin.

It was a cold scent, not musty or anything, but like that of fresh air, or pine trees. The kind of smell at the beginning of the holiday season that wakes you up, and despite the temperature, makes you feel warm inside. A fresh and distinct scent that smelled like home. Like Red.

The uneasiness in my stomach didn’t stop, but halted in the climax of its route, causing a strain straight up to my heart. My throat grew dry and for the first time, and without ignoring or generalizing anything, I realized I truly, and undoubtedly, wanted him. Wanted Red.

It was then that I could no longer ignore it. No longer ignore these feelings I had been containing for the last few weeks, and probably even most of my life if I were to be honest to myself.

I had always been chasing Red, and now after everything, it all made so much sense.

The wave of realization, of awakened and new emotions, overwhelmed me. My heart would pound at the very thought of my feelings, and at Red's gaze, his casual touches, the sound of his voice. At first I tried my best to act the same as I always had. Except, I couldn’t even remember how I used to act. And even then I would find myself staring at him, or getting lost in my thoughts so often that even Red was starting to get worried. In the middle of training, washing dishes, feeding our Pokemon, eating. It was getting hard to hide, and I’ve never been good at hiding aspects of myself to begin with. Especially not in front of Red.

But even so, when night came, regardless of how dangerous it was, I couldn’t help but draw Red into my arms, sleeping close in my small bed and secretly wondering if Red ever felt the same way I did about him. If my touch secretly made his heart skip a beat, or shivers run down his spine. Or if it was just me who was affected so enormously just from the mere scent of him.

On one particular night, when I was overtired, overworked and overhappy, I remember I had pulled him into my arms, hugging him tight while he grumbled at my unusually open affections. Then, just before passing out, and snuggling him tightly in my embrace, I kissed him softly, and sweetly, on the top of his head.

I never got to see his reaction, sleeping long and hard immediately afterwards, but I woke up with him gone again for the morning, and regret and anxiety causing my stomach to drop upon realization of what I had done.

I was too nervous to eat, and too scared (yes - me, scared) to wait for him to come back, so I left for the gym early that day, my mind dreading how he might react.

It wasn’t like an actual kiss, I mean, it was on the head an all, but it definitely wasn’t just something friendly either. There was something much more to it than for it to just be between friends. Something more than I ever meant to let myself show. I thought how maybe I could tell him I got too carried away, just had a really nice day and needed to let it out? Although that just sounded as if I was just using him, and that was the last thing I would ever want him to think. Maybe I was just over thinking all of this and everything would be fine. Or so I tried to tell myself.

Endless excuses piled in my head throughout the day regardless, until I finally reached home, fearful of what might be inside.

I entered at the front, discarding my shoes and jacket at the door, to find the house tinted dark, if not for the low sun streaming in through the windows.

I called Red’s name, walking over to the living room, but heard no response. I checked back to see if Red’s shoes were at the door, that maybe I had missed them, but they were also nowhere to be seen. Confusion settled inside me. He always came back before i got home.

I called his name again, this time more frantic, fear growing inside. What if he knew. What if he realized everything I meant, everything I felt behind that kiss. What if he was disgusted. What if he left, all because I couldn’t contain my happiness, all because I accidentally let that one emotion show. I ran through the rest of the rooms on the first floor, searching over and over, then up the stairs when that failed, checking the bathroom, the study, and finally my bedroom.

I walked into the room last, out of breath, to find it absolutely empty. Panic almost erupted as I stormed to the bed, twirling around, ripping off the covers, opening the closet, I could barely breathe. I didn’t realize just how much losing him again would affect me, when I heard a small, confused voice call my name.

I stopped, my body grounded by the sight of him. I could feel the sweat in my hair, the stiffness and stress oozing off my body, hands shaking - and by his expression, I didn’t doubt I looked insane. Immediately I ran to him, his name practically shouted, terrified and even alarming to me, as my arms wrapped around his frame, and my face fell against his dark messy hair. He yelped in surprise, his arms catching me last minute, but still he couldn’t hold the force of my weight and we ended up against the ground.

He didn’t say anything, letting me lay on-top of him without the faintest indication he wanted me off.

“I thought you left... again…”

I finally managed to speak, not lifting my head. I could feel his hands slowly move up my sides, fingers curling deeply into the fabric.

“Why would you think that?”

“yesterday… when I…I didn't...”

I couldn’t say anymore, my voice refusing to make another noise, from relief or fear, I wasn’t sure. A few moments passed and he called my name again, forcing me to move from my tight hold, and meet his eyes.

“Green.”

He stared seriously at me, the ruby orbs far different than weeks ago when they had looked so empty and lifeless. So destroyed. Now they were deep again, not like before, but almost there. A passion bringing them back to life. I could feel his fingers tighten in my shirt, pulling on me, before, suddenly, my lips were pressed against his. Warmth immediately flooded into me, his soft mouth opening against mine, kissing deeply, eagerly, needy. The raw desire made my breath shudder, my forearms pressed against the floor on either side of him just to steady myself. I was enveloped in the heat, my mouth matching his just as much as his matched mine, when he finally pulled away.

Hot, ragged breath caressed my lips, and my eyes half-lidded. He looked up to me, a faint blush on his cheeks, before he spoke long and clear.

“Why else did you think I came to you, over anyone else after everything… After disappearing.” He breathed out, eyes showing past challenges and memories I couldn’t even imagine. “It had to be you. I needed to be with you Green. I... I wanted to be….”

He looked away hurriedly, from speaking the most he has in months or from shyness at his words I couldn’t tell, but any emotion was replaced with surprise when he looked back up and was met with a quick, eager kiss, and the widest smile I can remember showing in years.

"...I love you too" I breathed, my voice gentle and quiet.

I could hear his breath shudder at the words, him swallow past the emotion we both now showed, and it felt like a weight lifted completely off of me. I started to move, releasing my weight from on top of him when I remembered why I had been so upset.

“Where did you go anyways?”

Red turned feverishly hot at that, avoiding my eyes and pointing them off to the side, where mine soon followed.

“I went off… to pick some flowers… for … you…”

He mumbled, the end of his words almost inaudible, and I blushed hard before cracking up at the now messy and half broken bouquet of wildflowers in his hand.

“Is this where you always went when you disappeared in the mornings…?”

“There’s a small forest path I found that had these in it… I just... thought you might like it…?” His face grew brighter with each word, avoiding my gaze until the very end, curving his last words into an nervous question.

“Oh my god… I didn’t know you were so cliche!”

I laughed so hard I was shaking at this point, he just grumbled low, trying to get up from underneath me, probably embarrassed. I grabbed the flowers from him though before he could get up, smelling them with a smile, before looking back to meet his eyes.

They smelled sweet, floral yet with a hint of fresh air and pines.

“I love them.”


End file.
